


Yes, A First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Kore wa Zombie Desuka?
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ayumu has Finally found Eu, and asks her desperately to stay, but she has something she wants to give him.(Season 1 Ep11)





	Yes, A First Kiss

A tearful face rested in Ayumu's grip, Eluciwood, better known as Eu.

"It's alright, everything is alright. I've got you. I'm not going to let go." He patted her head, signaling his own feelings of comfort.

"Do you want to come back, now?"

The white-haired girl nodded, "mmhm"

"We'll all be happy to have you back."

She held out her notepad, 'you know I'm dangerous to be around'

At this, he laughed, "Boy do I ever. I can't help but think you're more than worth it, call me selfish, I know."

She shook her head in disagreement and gestured for him to come closer.

I drew my head to hers, less then a foot rested between us.

She rose to her tippy toes, closed her eyes, and nailed me right on the mouth. With her mouth. She was kissing me. What.

Her lips were soft on my mouth, almost unnoticeable, yet still carrying a wave of feeling. She held her lips there for several seconds, each one filling my mind with more and more of her aroma. It was a mix of earthen and something else, but it was delightful. When it inevitably ended, I stood there, stunned.

“Oh…”, I didn’t know what to think. “That was... really nice of you”

‘Did you like it?’

I Quickly regained my usual persona, I had a role to fill! “Eu, we are talking about me, right? Me, as in the guy who’s spent the last few months searching for you? Me, as in the person who's custom made five-star cuisine on a dime for you? Me, like Siscon 9000 me?”

At this she smiled, ‘I suppose that’s true, but I’d like to hear it’

“Anything for my Eu, It was wonderful.” I smiled cheekily, “let’s do it again sometime.”

She nodded.

And my heart soared above the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques would be helpful; I'd like to better portray their characters.


End file.
